La boîte en carton
by CryNienna
Summary: Le retour d'un tribut dans son district n'est pas toujours un moment de liesse...


_Un chapitre que j'ai choisi de dissocier d'une fic qui se nommait encore "un milliers de roses rouges" pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, celui-ci ne contient aucun spoiler sur les tomes supérieurs au tome 1. Ensuite, je pense que la fiction dans laquelle ce chapitre était précédemment intégré ne se concentrera finalement que sur deux personnages._

_ Je vous laisse découvrir, mais n'hésitez pas à déposer un commentaire à la fin, cela fait toujours plaisir!  
_

_**Crédits :** Là encore, les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Suzanne Collins._

_**Résumé rapide :**Le retour à la maison d'un concurrent aux 74ème Hunger Games..._

* * *

On m'a renvoyé mon enfant dans une boîte en carton. Je me suis approchée lentement du cercueil férocement cloué, comme si le Capitole craignait d'offrir au monde son visage d'enfant endormi, cette vision d'innocence qu'il n'a jamais pu porter autrement que dans son sommeil. On m'a renvoyé mon enfant dans une boîte en carton, si petite, que je ne comprends même pas comment elle peut contenir en son sein le corps fort et fier d'un jeune adolescent...

Fragile perle dans un écrin de pacotille, je sais qu'il dort à l'abri, dans l'obscurité de sa coquille obstinément close face à ce monde idiot dans lequel les enfants croient honorer les leurs en faisant le sacrifice de leur vie. C'est étrange, de regarder cette boîte, si simple, dénuée d'artifices, et de se dire qu'à l'intérieur ne reste que l'écorce vide d'une vie qu'on a tant chéri... Une si petite écorce, comme si l'essentiel de son existence s'était consumée pour ne laisser de lui qu'un tas de chair déchiquetée, rapidement ramassée entre les griffes des fauves sauvages que sont les habitants du Capitole. Je sers mes vieux poings, usés par les sacrifices, la peine et les espoirs qu'ils ont tenté vainement de retenir avec autant de frustration que lorsqu'ils essayaient de contenir le flots de larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux. Je sers mes poings, mais je sais que je n'abattrai jamais leur colère sur qui que ce soit. Que je ne les laisserai jamais prononcer ces mots si dangereux, dans le district deux. Que je les garderai à jamais clos, muets de colère et de tristesse. Ce sera là ma seule révolte...

Et je sourirai aux caméras et aux Pacificateurs...

Dans le district 2, le Capitole détient le pouvoir et les esprits.

Je m'approche de la petite boîte, le plus dignement possible, et je pose mes mains meurtries dessus, en une tendre caresse. Je devine son front, ses cheveux, et j'effleure le bois mauvais avec tout l'amour dont une mère peut faire preuve. Toute la tendresse d'une femme pour son enfant. Cette petite part d'humanité que jamais les yeux numériques de Panem ne montreront aux habitants. Car il faut que les tributs restent des objets de jeu. Ils ne doivent jamais paraître humains, comme l'ont été ces deux enfants du district douze. Ces deux adolescents que des mères attendries auront la chance de serrer dans leur bras alors que moi, je ne retrouve que la froideur d'une planche de bois... Ce n'est pas eux que je déteste. Ce n'est pas à eux que j'en veux. Même s'ils l'ont tué... Même s'ils l'ont achevé... C'est à ces mères souriantes, ces mères qui pleurent de joie, alors que mes larmes difficilement contenues ne renferment que l'amertume d'un adieu.

Je voudrais brûler ce monde dans un gigantesque feu de haine...

Mais je souris tendrement, et je caresse la boîte en carton portant le sceau du capitole, rouge...

Mon enfant dort, et je veille sur lui, comme lorsqu'il était encore tout petit.

_Tu es enfin rentré à la maison..._

Les gens se rappelleront de sa cruauté, de sa férocité, de son entêtement, de sa volonté de ne jamais abandonner, de repousser ses limites et sa haine au delà de toute tolérance, de toute limite. Cette volonté désespérée de vivre qui en a fait un tueur. Ils reverront d'une édition à l'autre les meilleurs moments des dernières années, et lors de ces émissions, il apparaîtra sans doute, souriant, sûr de lui dans ses gestes, mais terrifié dans son regard, défiant les deux tributs avant de chuter entre les crocs d'un destin bien trop cruel. Il m'apparaîtra tous les ans, comme un couteau dans une plaie purulente, lors de ces diffusions que je devrai regarder, jusqu'à ce que d'autres morts effacent sa présence et qu'il ne soit plus qu'un nom dans des archives.

Les habitants du district deux loueront encore quelques temps sa ténacité, sa force hors du commun et sa persévérance. Il en serait sans doute fier. Mais moi pas.

Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est mon enfant qui s'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus de moi pour partir s'entraîner, parce qu'il est l'un des garçons les plus forts du district, et qu'il espère offrir à ceux qu'il aime l'opulence d'une année de farine et d'huile, et l'honneur d'une victoire. Ce que je vois, c'est mon fils qui quitte mes bras pour devenir un homme, un peu trop vite, un peu trop brusquement. C'est l'ombre de ce sourire tendre sur ces lèvres meurtries par un pli cruel de désillusions et de violence. C'est mon enfant qu'on change en monstre. C'est cette petite vie que j'ai forgé au creux de mon corps pendant neuf mois et au cœur de mes pensées pendant seize ans que l'on corrompt et tue en l'espace de quelques jours. C'est ce garçon renfermé et secret, qui n'a jamais connu la tendresse d'une étreinte amoureuse, la douceur d'un soir d'été sur une plage, l'évasion que procure un simple rêve, et que l'on tue à coup de mensonges et d'espérance.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai l'impression que mon souffle est aspiré par le cercueil, que toute cette colère contenue vient m'étreindre la poitrine et la broyer, que ma lâcheté et la peur de voir également s'éteindre cette seconde vie qui m'attend hors de ce bâtiment pèsent si lourdement sur mon âme que je ne peux en supporter le poids.

Je vais m'écrouler, voilà une chose certaine, je vais chuter et ne jamais pouvoir me redresser. Aucun parent digne de ce nom ne peut totalement survivre à la mort de son enfant. Avec mon fils, c'est une part de mon âme qu'on m'arrache, le meilleur de moi-même, mes sourires, ma joie, mes rêves, mes espoirs. Je ne suis que Néant. Et pourtant, je reste là, droite et fière...

Comme les habitants du district 2.

Murée d'arrogance et d'indifférence...

Alors qu'en moi, tout se déchire, tout se détruit, tout s'effrite, ne laissant derrière que ruines et désolation.

Une impulsion primitive me prend aux tripes. Je ne peux plus supporter ce silence. Je ne peux plus supporter ce calme. Je ne peux plus. Mes mains s'agrippent sur le couvercle du cercueil, mues par le désespoir, et tentent dans un dernier élan de force de l'ôter, de le briser, de l'anéantir. Je veux revoir mon fils. Je veux caresser ses cheveux. Je veux embrasser son front, le serrer contre moi, lui parler tendrement pour que ses rêves soient agréables, et lui chanter cette vieille berceuse qu'il m'avait réclamé honteusement, alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, lors de nos adieux...

_Au fond de la vallée dort un petit enfant_

_Allongé dans l'herbe verte d'une tendre prairie_

_Il regarde le ciel de ses yeux si brillants_

_Que les étoiles amusées s'y mirent et y rient_

Je sens que l'on m'attrape, mais je me débats, je lutte, je griffe le carton, je veux le déchirer, je veux le revoir, le réveiller, l'entendre respirer... Il ne peut respirer ainsi enfermé ! Et le soleil, il aurait tant voulu revoir le soleil, cet enfant aux cheveux clairs, cet enfant à la peau dorée, mon enfant...

Laissez-le respirer, s'il vous plaît, laissez-le respirer, encore une fois, juste une fois...

Voir son sourire apaisé, ses cheveux s'agiter sous la brise, Ses lèvres embrasser une dernière fois la vie.

Laissez-le vivre, laissez-le moi...

_Rien ne semble pouvoir le réveiller_

_Ni le chant du ruisseaux, ni le mugissement du vent_

_Même les clameurs de la révolte ne sauraient chasser_

_De son petit visage cet air innocent_

Je le revois encore, s'avancer, fier, droit, fendant la foule avec une aisance remarquable, tel un faucon dans un essaim d'hirondelles, et j'entends ses mots, ces mots si cruels, ses mots si assassins, dans cette bouche si enfantine où tremble encore le trait boudeur de l'enfance...

Oui, je les entends, et petit à petit, ma lutte se relâche et s'abandonne, et je prends conscience de ce qui s'est vraiment passé... Je prends conscience de ses cris. Je prends conscience de cette dernière étreinte, de cette minute entre ces murs gris, si tendre, si apeurée, et de ma voix, tremblante, qui répond à sa prière, qui chante cette berceuse qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis toutes ces années, cette petite chanson qui le fait sourire, et rire même presque imperceptiblement de son propre caprice enfantin. Un rire dans un souffle de vie. Un rire qui s'étouffe. Un rire qui meurt.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il était encore capable de cela.

J'ai donné un fils au Capitole, et il m'a rendu une poupée éventrée dans une boîte en carton. Une jolie poupée de porcelaine, fracassée par des enfants capricieux aux riches vêtements et à la chambre remplie de milliers de poupées tremblantes, qui attendent leur tour...

J'ai appris à mon fils à aimer le Capitole. Je lui ai chanté dans sa berceuse la cruauté de la révolte. Je ne lui ai enseigné que ce qu'on m'a dit de lui faire connaître. Et à chaque fois, j'ai tué un peu plus la pureté de son âme...

Je m'éloigne de la petite boîte en carton. Mes mains lâchent le mauvais bois qui renferme le plus grand de mes trésors. Mes pas me conduisent en arrière, mais mes yeux ne peuvent se résoudre à perdre de vue ce simple cercueil. Comme s'ils redoutaient par là-même de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Ils s'accrochent à lui avec les derniers fragments de mes espérances.

Je ne reverrai jamais Cato. On ne me dit pas clairement pourquoi, mais je sais que s'ils ont si fermement scellé son cercueil, c'est pour me cacher la vue de son corps difforme que même les meilleurs embaumeurs du Capitole n'ont réussi à rendre présentable.

Je ne reverrai jamais mon fils, mais je garderai de son souvenir ce rire volé à son souffle, la force de ses bras, les remords de cette vie volée, ses cris d'agonie si longs, si forts, qu'ils ne m'ont pas été porté par les hauts parleurs de l'écran, mais bien par le vent, venu arracher à ma carcasse les derniers lambeaux de ma vie.

Venu me crier que je n'aurai pas dû le laisser partir.

Que j'aurai du lui apprendre à vivre, au lieu de lui apprendre à tuer.

Que j'aurai dû lui apprendre l'amour des autres, au lieu de lui apprendre l'amour de l'honneur.

Que j'aurai dû en faire un enfant avant que d'en faire un homme...

Je veux garder de lui l'image figée d'un jeune homme endormi, mais à celle-ci se superpose celle d'un corps déchiqueté, mutilé, figé dans une expression d'horreur et de souffrance que mon imagination rend encore plus cruelle que ne doit l'être la réalité.

L'année prochaine, une autre mère sacrifiera son enfant et se tiendra à ma place, dans cette salle trop blanche, tremblante et solitaire.

L'angle de la pièce m'arrache à lui, en coupant mon horizon qui aurait tant voulu se limiter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à la vue de ce simple caisson de bois.

Je ferme les yeux, et me retiens de hurler. Je marche vers la sortie.

Sans rien dire.

Les poings serrés...

Avec, dans ma tête, la litanie incessante de cette berceuse, qui ne la quittera plus, qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin, qui m'enchaînera de ses vers au souvenir de ce fils perdu que les flammes ou la terre emporteront bientôt...

_Sur son lit d'opale le petit paresseux_

_S'offre à la lune versatile qui éclaire timidement_

_Son regard vitreux_

_Et ses tâches de sang..._

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a convenu. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours motivant et instructif pour la suite !_

_Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt!  
_


End file.
